Orihime Inoue (Seireitou)
.'}} | name = Orihime Inoue | kanji = 井上 織姫 | romaji = Inoue Orihime | race = ( ) | birthday = September 3 | age = 18 | gender = Female | height = 157 cm (5'2") | weight = 49 kg (108 lbs) | eyes = Amber | hair = Dark Purple | blood type = B- | affiliation = (loosely) | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Housewife | previous occupation = High School Student Gravure Idol Japanese Pop Star | team = None | previous team = None | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = (brother, deceased) (husband) (son) | education = (mentor) | status = Active | signature skill = }} :"Would I be able, by tying heaven and earth, to join them as one?" - Seireitou-shishō Orihime Inoue (井上 織姫, Inoue Orihime) is a female that had once lived in . At one time, she was regarded as a by the , but after the end of , she became one of their unofficial allies. After her high school graduation and the subsequent departure of her friends, with becoming a professional mixed martial arts fighter and becoming the head of his father's , Orihime would have a brief venture as a gravure idol and later got involved in a singing career for a few years. She became famous throughout as the Japanese pop music star, "Princess Oribana" (織花姫, Oribana-hime; literally "Woven Flowers Princess"). Orihime went on to marry and conceived a son named , residing with her family in her hometown. Appearance Being about average in height for a girl of her age, Orihime far outshines most women younger, older, and even roughly the same age as her with a slender yet curvaceous figure that is only accented by her very large breasts; something that is often considered one of her most noticeable physical traits. She has deep brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Orihime is known to wear her hair in a variety of styles, mostly at the beckon of her make-up team as a pop star, but she normally would wear her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep, as they are worn in the memory of her brother. Orihime initially wore her hair with a full but parted fringe before pulling most of her bangs behind her ears as she was ready to leave for Soul Society. Seventeen months after defeat, Orihime's hair becomes fuller and wavier. Her bangs naturally frame her face without her hair clips and also hang over her ears. She stops wearing her hair clips and instead keeps them clipped onto the left collar of her school uniform. It should also be noted that as a performer, she is often seen in a variety of extravagant ensembles, but generally seems to prefer an outfit similar to attire whenever she is engaged in battle. According to , the outfit was designed so that if she ever covers the middle, her breasts will overflow from the sides. Orihime sei full.jpg|Orihime dressed in clothing. Orihime popstar.jpg|Orihime as "Princess Oribana". Orihime towel.JPG|Orihime in a towel. Orihime new years.JPG|Orihime during the New Years celebration. Personality Orihime clueless.jpg|Orihime's often clueless expression. Orihime gesture.jpg|Orihime's joyous look. Orihime eating.jpg|Orihime enjoying her favorite meal. History Synopsis Gravure Idol Career Pop Star Career Equipment Powers & Abilities : Orihime is able to get close to several battles between powerful opponents without being overwhelmed, such as the battles between and , as well as and Ulquiorra. During her basic training in with , Orihime demonstrated a natural talent for precise spiritual energy control, as she quickly mastered the technique. Her spiritual energy is golden-yellow in coloration and despite having moments where it can intensify and influence the area around her, it is naturally docile and calm in its behavior; a parallel drawn to her pacifistic personality. It appears that she has a considerable degree of control over her power given that Orihime has a good amount of skill in detecting spiritual energy. She can sense and ongoing battles at a significant distance. If she concentrates, she can even sense the spiritual pressures of people within protective barriers. She could even unconsciously resist the effects of Memory Chikan device, prior to understanding her spiritual abilities, given that she was able to recall the event of her brother fighting Ichigo. : While a pacifist by nature, Orihime has a natural talent for martial arts. She reveals that Tatsuki has trained her somewhat in karate. According to , Orihime has the fighting skill of a black belt. Orihime is skillful enough to incapacitate two unseated soldiers when she surprise attacks them. Enhanced Durability: Orihime is strong enough to survive separate assaults by and , which involved physical attacks and the use of , and minor assaults by and . It is also stated by a few people that she has a strong head. Shun Shun Rikka Awakened by the , the core of Orihime's spiritual powers lies in the ability to influence space and time in order to reject and deny certain events from occurring. When she cursed her powerlessness with all her heart, the Hōkyoku responded to this desire by materializing her heart into a physical form which granted her this power. describes this as "the rejection of events". Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that returns her target to its former state, no matter what has happened to them; it is a power that trespasses into God's territory. With the help of , Orihime has managed to further strengthen and refine her power as well as her control over its capabilities. Shun Shun Rikka (盾舜六花, literally "Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield"): The materialized form of this power, Orihime's spirit energy is harbored in the pair of hairpins that gave her. Shun Shun Rikka is composed of six spirits, which work together in various combinations with a spirit chant and the technique name spoken by Orihime in order to perform a specific task. Only spiritually aware beings can see them. They reside in her hair-clips, which are shaped like six-petaled flowers. Each fairy is two points on a given clip when inactive. comments that her hair pins, being the physical manifestation of her powers, is very much like the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami, and that her powers resemble his own powers. , when holding Orihime captive, warns her not to try to attack him, as he can easily break the physical container of her Shun Shun Rikka, the hair pins themselves, stating that they are ridiculously weak. The spirits are separate manifestations of Orihime's spirit, each with its own unique appearance and personality. Each are named after a flower; respectively, they are , , , , , , and . They all have their own individual personalities which reflect certain key aspects of Orihime's own persona. Through various combinations of the six fairies, Orihime has the power to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). Orihime's determination directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. Orihime's techniques involve incantations and manipulating the Shun Shun Rikka into different groups. Though Orihime initially needed to recite their kotodama to use her techniques, further training has rendered this unnecessary. Her kotodama consists of voicing the names of the members involved, followed by the technique name and the phrase "I reject" (私は拒絶する, watashi wa kyozetsu suru), a reference to the nature of her powers. Koten (孤天, "Single Heaven") *' ' (孤天斬盾, "Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield"): *' ' (孤天心盾, "Solitary Sacred Mind Shield"): When using only Shun'ō, Orihime is capable of producing a shield that also repels "both sides of the shield" in that she is able to reject the mental distance between herself and those she deems. According to Shun'ō, living beings all originate from the same source and their minds are only isolated from one another because of a separation created by causality. By rejecting this separation, the result makes it possible for her to actually connect to the minds of others around her and read their thoughts as well as memories and intentions. This is typically performed with the hair pin representing Shun'ō merely glowing momentarily but remaining in place. Sōten (双天, "Two Heavens") *' ' (双天帰盾, "Twin Sacred Return Shield") Santen (三天, "Three Heavens") *' ' (三天結盾, "Three Sacred Links Shield") Shiten (四天, "Four Heavens") *' ' (四天抗盾, "Four Sacred Defiance Shield") Goten (五天, "Five Heavens") Six Heavens Rokuten Shunka (六天盾化, literally "Six Heavens Shield Transformation") Quotes * "I was proud of my hair color that my brother admired. I was happy to be told such things, so I grew my hair out ever since I was little. Soon after I entered middle school, 3rd years said they didn't like my hair color and cut it. I had no choice but to cut the rest short to even it out. I couldn't tell brother. "I felt like changing it", is what I said to dodge the question. Then my brother died soon after. I became alone. I stopped talking, even at school, and became more alone than ever before. The one who stopped me from being that way was Tatsuki-chan. Tatsuki-chan yelled at me for backing down and she looked out for me. I could grow my hair out again thanks to her. I will never have short hair again, because my long hair is proof of my faith in Tatsuki-chan." * (To ) "It's not frustrating at all. It's just... it's going to be lonely, not being able to fight alongside everyone. But being lonely isn't nearly as bad as being in the way. If I'm just going to be a hindrance to Kurosaki-kun, to everyone, then it's far better to be lonely" * (To , who is asleep) "Kurosaki-kun, you know I had a lot of things I wanted to do... I want to be a teacher... I also want to be an astronaut... and also make my own cake shop... I want to go to the sweets bakery and say "I want one of everything"... Oh, I wish I could live life five times over. Then I'd be born in five different places, and I'd stuff myself with different food from around the world... I'd live five different lives with five different occupations... and then, for those five times... I'd fall in love with the same person." * "I don't believe that he showed me the Hōgyoku because he trusts me... but, at least I have learned the location of the Hōgyoku... and... about my own power too. Everything that has occurred... it reverses it all, and destroys the very event itself. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, for coming to save me, but I've found something I must do here. And it's definitely... something only I can do. With my power... I will return the Hōgyoku to before it ever existed!" * (To ) "Kurosaki-kun... doesn't assure us he is going to win for that reason. Kurosaki-kun is a kind person. Whenever he uses strong words, it's like he's making a promise. I believe that, he makes a promise to himself. I think that he expresses his feelings in words so that he will follow through. So that's why it's okay. When Kurosaki-kun says he is going to win, he'll win for sure. So...so that's why we should wait and believe in him." * (To ) "Maybe it's impossible to feel exactly the same way as another person, but it's possible for people to care about one another and to place their hearts as close together as they can manage. I'm sure that's what it means to make your hearts as one." * (To ) "Sadistic? I don't mind you calling me that. If you don't want to get hurt, don't attack me when I say not to." * (To ) "These seventeen months that you were powerless... Neither Sado-kun nor I were just sitting on our thumbs, Kurosaki-kun. We believed... that one day, the time would come when you would regain your powers to fight again. So we swore to ourselves. Me... and Sado-kun. When that time came... We'd be right there beside you... and that we'd never fall behind." Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fanwork based on and will depict non-canon elements. Thus, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. In addition, some parts of this page's content is derived from Bleach Wikia. This text is available for use under the GNU Free Documentation License. Her theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Elsa Lunghini's "T'en va pas".